Paperwork
by ReversedSam
Summary: Maybe being stuck on paperwork isn't so bad after all. Femmeslash, don't read if it ain't your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by**

**midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine. **

**Paperwork **

* * *

I want her. I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life. The mere sight of her turns me on. Makes me want to throw her up against the nearest wall and fuck her senseless. 

I've gotten good at keeping it under control. Despite her casual flirting and teasing. I'm not stupid enough to think I have a chance with her. So I concentrate on my work, distract myself from her. Keep myself sane.

No such luck tonight. We're stuck doing paperwork. Paperwork I finished almost an hour ago. So I've sat in the break room with her since. Trying to keep my eyes on everything but her. I'm unsuccessful though, they wonder back to her constantly. She's wearing a black skirt today, very rare, they don't work well in the field, but then she knew she'd be in the lab tonight. Seeing her in a skirt never fails to raise my temperature. I can't keep my eyes off her legs, can't stop thinking about how they'd feel wrapped around me. Her shirt isn't helping either. Would it have killed her to fasten all the buttons? Not that I have any objections at all to the view, but it doesn't do my concentration any good.

I close my eyes and try ignoring the images bouncing around my head. Images of heated kisses, exploring hands and mouths. Her head thrown back in ecstasy. The things I want to do to her are positively sinful.

When I open my eyes she's looking at me, god she looks so hot in those glasses. Add that to the outfit and sexy little smirk currently being directed at me and you have the sexiest woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Her smirk stays firmly in place as she stands and walks out of the room, deliberately brushing past me, her hand trailing across my shoulders as she goes.

My whole body shudders in response to her simple touch. I can't take this any more. Standing on shaky legs, I follow her; she hasn't gone far, just her office. She turns and looks at me when I lock the door behind myself.

Her teasing smirk reappears as soon as she locks eyes with me. Her head cocking to the side slightly, eyebrow raising as if she's daring me to do something. She should be careful what she wishes for.

I walk towards her with determination. I'm going to kiss her. Just once I'm going to feel those luscious lips against mine.

Am inches away from her now, about to reach out for her but I don't get the chance. She gets there before me. Her hand going to the back of my neck, pulling me down.

I moan the instant her lips touch mine, deepening the kiss immediately, needing more. Her tongue moving against mine makes me tremble. I've wanted this since the moment I saw her.

Her hands start wondering. Over my back, my ass, my sides, my stomach, cupping my breasts. I moan into her mouth and push her back to her desk. This shouldn't be happening here, I know that, but I can't stop myself. I've wanted this for so long.

Lifting her to sit on her desk my hands wonder down her thighs. Reaching the bottom of her skirt then moving back up, taking the skirt with me. Her skin feels like silk under my hands and I moan into our kiss once more as I think of letting my mouth travel the path my hands are currently on.

"God Catherine." I tear my mouth away from hers with a low groan as she slides her hands under my top. Cupping my breasts and passing her thumbs over my nipples. Even through the material of my bra the touch is electric. I'm not sure I'll survive skin on skin contact.

I want to see more of her but I'm not prepared to move my hands from her thighs. "Undo your shirt." I practically growl.

Her hands don't move from my breasts, in fact she focuses her attention on my nipples. Smirking again, trying to distract me from my goal. That's not about to happen. I've had so many fantasies about this; I know exactly what I want and how it's going to happen.

Using my grip on her thighs I pull her to me, her skirt bunches around her hips and the sight alone makes me whimper. Moving my hands up slightly I trail my fingers along the line where her panties meet her skin. Grinning at her reaction when I follow the line to the insides of her thighs. Her movements stop and her eyes flutter closed. She bucks her hips slightly and parts her legs a little more. Fuck that's sexy. "Undo your shirt, please."

This time she acquiesces and my eyes follow her hands, greedily taking in every inch of flesh as it's revealed to me. "Bra." I growl when I notice the clip is at the front. I can't take my eyes of her. I want to touch every inch of her skin, know everywhere that makes her moan.

"You're so gorgeous." I tell her, giving her slow kiss before swooping down to cover a nipple with my mouth. Swirling my tongue around it before gently biting and sucking. Her guttural moan makes my knees weak. Once both breasts have had equal attention I start kissing my way down her tight stomach. Dropping to my knees in front of her. Locking my eyes with hers I hook my fingers into her panties and slowly start to slide them down her legs. I've wanted to taste her for so long. I can't wait any more.

"Sara, please. Don't tease me." She moans as she brings a hand up, tangling her fingers in my hair and pulling me in.

"Sara, Sara?"

Her voice is questioning. I lift my head to meet her eyes once more only to see the break room wall. What the fuck?

Catherine is no longer on her desk in front of me, begging me to take her. Instead she's standing next to me. Her hand is resting on my head, no doubt from her attempt to wake me up. I inwardly groan as I realise it was a dream, letting my head fall back to the table with a thud. Why did she have to wake me up then? She couldn't have left me for ten more minutes?

"Hey." She smiles. "Sorry to wake you but shift is over, you can go home."

I lift my head and turn to face at her, immediately wishing I hadn't as all I can see is her flushed body spread across her desk.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only twenty minutes, I left to get something from my office, came back and you were asleep."

"Paperwork has that affect." I shrug. Still trying to get rid of images from my dream.

"So, that must have been some dream?" She says as I stand up and head for the door, needing to put some distance between myself and Catherine.

"I erm...can't remember." I lie. Turning away to hide the blush I can feel colouring my cheeks.

"Sounded good." She teases as she follows me out. "Seemed as thought it was worth remembering."

Well shit. I had to have that dream when she was around didn't I.

Now I have to ask what I said, although I'm sure I'll regret it. Trying to sound as casual as I can I say. "So, err, I'm guessing I was talking in my sleep?" Okay, that sounded a lot more nervous that casual.

"Mmm Hmm." She grins. She always does like to do things the hard way.

Reaching the car park I decide I'm not going to ask her to elaborate. I've had enough embarrassment for one day.

"Want to know what you were saying?" She asks as I reach my car. I should say no, but curiosity gets the better of me and I nod in reply.

"Well." She takes a step towards me, trapping me between my car and her body. Her hands come up, gently resting on my hips. I'm pretty sure I've just audibly gulped.

"It went something like this." She leans in so her mouth is next to my ear; her voice is low and unbelievably sexy as she starts to moan. My knees immediately give out; thankfully she tightens her hold, keeping me up. She whimpers into my ear and her breathing gets heavier. Jesus. Hot doesn't even begin to describe this.

When she moans again, low in her throat, I whimper in response. The sounds she's making take me right back to the dream I was thoroughly enjoying not ten minutes ago and I moan myself as a shiver of arousal runs through me.

"See, any dream that has you moaning like that is definitely worth remembering. But what really got my attention." She husks. "Was the way you sounded when you moaned 'God Catherine'."

I draw in a ragged breath. She's probably playing with me, a little payback for moaning her name while I slept, in the middle of the break room. Where anyone could have heard. But right now, I can't fight my body's reaction to her.

"You're sexy as hell, you know that?"

Pulling back, I look at her dumbfounded.

"It would be much more fun if you were wide awake and in my bed the next time you're moaning my name, don't you agree?"

I nod mutely at her. I'm much too shocked to speak. She chuckles at me, no doubt amused that she's shocked me into silence. And at the wide-eyed expression I'm sure I currently have.

"But I'd like dates first. So pick me up at six tonight."

Seeing nothing but seriousness in her expression I simply nod at her once more. It's not as if I'm about to argue with the woman of my dreams, both literally and figuratively, tells me we're going on a date.

She steps back from me with a smile. "I'll see you later." She says before turning and heading towards her car.

I stand and watch her leave, still stunned by the turn of events. I'm happy right now. That and seriously turned on. I think I'll need a cold shower if I'm going to survive this date.

She throws me a wink before getting into her car and as I watch her drive away I can't help thinking my life just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**Feedback is gratefully received. **


End file.
